fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Moga's Coastline
Moga's Coastline is an area partially based on the Deserted Island, created by BannedLagiacrus. It is a coastline off shore from the Deserted Island and is part of Moga that is being researched by the Guild. This area is home to many different species of Leviathans along with other monster species but does this area have secrets? Base Camp and Zones Base Camp The Base Camp is on a Whale Ship sailing near the coastline. Hunters can see the Deserted Island from far away as the sun/moon shines behind it, making the water crystal clear. The Base Camp connects to Zone 1. Zone 1 Zone 1 is completely underwater as the hunters swim across the water in order to get to the Coastline. The sun/moon shines bright on the area, hunters will see a variety of fish across the sea. Zone 1 connects to the Base Camp, Zone 2, and Zone 3. Zone 2 Zone 2 is on the shore of a sandy island with tiny crabs marching through the beach. Near the shore of the beach is an abandoned ship with cargo scattered around it. When a large monster spots a hunter in this zone, the crabs will quickly run into their burrows underground until the large monster leaves the zone. Zone 2 connects to Zone 1, Zone 3, and Zone 4. Zone 3 This zone is on the abandoned ship and it has a gang of Melynx on it. These Melynx strangely are wearing pirate uniform and are even cleaning the ship. As if it wasn't strange enough, one of the Melynx has an eye patch on its eye and even a captain's hat. On the back of the ship is a plank that hunters can jump from and enter to Zone 5. Zone 3 connects to Zone 1, Zone 2, and Zone 5. Zone 4 Zone 4 is in a semitropical forest near the sea. Hunters can jump into the water here and they also can battle on land. This zone bears a strong resemblance to Zone 3 in the Jungle. Near the shore is a corpse of a dead Epioth with a strange marking on its body, resembling Baruragaru's tongue. Zone 4 connects to Zone 2 and Zone 6. Zone 5 This zone has three ships wrecked on shore ,in circled order,and in the center is what looks like a treasure chest underwater but on land is nest with old egg shells. This area is where some large monsters sleep in and the sun/moon shines brightest in this zone, warming them quickly. Zone 5 connects to Zone 3 and Zone 6. Zone 6 This zone is deep in the semitropical forest where light shines through the trees and where streams of water flow from the sea and into the forest. On the ground, near the stream, is foot prints of various monsters that have come to drink from it. As hunters follow the stream, they will see the corpse of an Aptonoth on the ground with its belly ripped open. Zone 6 connects to Zone 4, Zone 5, and Zone 7. Zone 7 Zone 7 is a small river with huge rocks at the bottom and if hunters swim across the river, they will enter into the nest of a pack of Velociprey. Zone 7 connects only to Zone 6. Seasons *Breeding Season Theme/BGM Monsters Lynians: Melynx Herbivores: Aptonoth, Kelbi, Epioth Fish: Tuna, Molid, Sharq, Jellyfish Carapaceon: Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Taikun Zamuza Piscine Wyverns: Plesioth, Green Plesioth Leviathans: Ludroth, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Gobul, Elephant Pokaradon, Baruragaru, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus Snake Wyverns: Remobra, Tidal Najarala Bird Wyverns: Velociprey, Velocidrome, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Paleozoic Great Jaggi Flying Wyverns: Poborubarumu Behemoths: Rallica Gio Fanged Wyverns: Zinogre Elder Dragons: Garuba Daora Notes *Somewhere on this island is buried treasure left behind by the infamous Rathalos Beard! *Near the shores at night, many villagers living on the island report hearing strange sounds from the shores that resemble a music instrument. *The ships found here belong to some of Rathalos Beard's crew. **Its said that some of the Melynx here were once apart of his crew. *When Garuba Daora appears here, the sun is almost always up and it never goes down. Category:Areas Category:BannedLagiacrus